The Magic of the Games
by Featherleaf
Summary: Laurel, Flint, Misty. D3, D2, and D4. What could these three POSSIBLY have in common, aside from being thrown in The Hunger Games? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Magic of the Games**

By Destini Shawgo

Prologue

Hi, I'm Laurel, and I just threw the book into the river.

Okay, maybe I should back up. I mean, that must seem kinda random to you. Of course, to me, Misty, and Flint, those 12 words mean the world to us. Those words mean I just destroyed what brought us all together in the first place. Kinda odd… a book brought us together. Let me back up.

Chapter 1- Laurel

I was sitting in my backyard, reading my favorite book, War of Magic, when suddenly, a portal appeared next to me. It shocked me, but it was so amazing, and I just stepped through, ready to see where I was going, and—

I fell in a (freezing cold!) lake.

Well, that would be fine, except, growing up in District 3, I can't swim. Plus, the shock knocked me out. When I came to, this boy and girl I'd never met before were looking over, making sure I was okay. I blushed and got up, thanking the boy, who'd saved my life. He started playing the guitar, and singing, and he was good. I looked him over; it was obvious he was from District 2. He had the body, the look. The girl, who was really friendly, told me she was from District 4, where we were. I decided, "Well we were brought here together by fate, obviously, because I've never met you before." The boy got up, and then said, "I have a different destiny, not one with two people I've never met before." He then took off down the path. The other girl, Misty, asked him, "Rude much?" But suddenly he turned and looked back; I saw the horror in his eyes. He was shy, and I realized he'd left his guitar behind. I grinned, grabbed it, and brought it to him. "Hey, I think you left something," I said, handing it to him. As soon as he grabbed it, I just, I don't know, I felt… something. And I fell for him. He kinda smiled, and said, "Flint." I replied, "Laurel." Then he led us up to some well-built tree house of his. I guess he's been here before. I climbed up after him and sat down, listening to him play the guitar. Suddenly, I had a thought. I climbed down, collected some colorful shells, came back up, grabbed my needle and thread, and strung a necklace. I looked up, saw him looking at a photo, slightly torn, of a cute little girl. He seemed, well, sad. I walked over to him, held out the necklace, and asked, "Want this one? I have about a million more at home." He nodded and took the necklace. About then, Misty yelled out, "Guys! Come down here! I want you to meet someone!" I jumped down, laughing, and said, "Who?" She whistled a note, and a falcon came down and landed on her arm. "Wow, that's cool!" I said, smiling. She nodded and said, "Thanks! Her name's Cocoa. I've trained her." "I can tell," I replied, as she whistled a note and she flew off. Flint smiled, then said, "Well, I need to go." "Okay, see you tomorrow?" I ask, and he nods. I grin, then made Misty a simple necklace. "That's amazing!" she squeaked, taking it. "How long have you made those?" But before I could reply, someone called her name. "COMING, JADE!" Misty screamed, blushing. "I'll be RIGHT back, let me see what my sister wants." I nod, and follow her up the small hill. Her sister, Jade, who looked angry, looked over and started yelling. "MISTY! You know we eat lunch at noon, it's almost one o'clock!" I was slightly irritated by this girl, so I told her, "Hey, it was MY fault she stayed out! I had her hanging out with me!" Full of spite, her reply was, "I don't care, now come ON, let's go eat, Misty." She went out to a table where there were some fish sandwiches set up. Misty got all mad and said "I DON'T WANT FISH SANDWHICHES! SO THERE!" And stormed off to a beach shack. I followed her, but instead of going in, I knocked at the door.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

"Yeah."

She had pulled out a small ornate chest, and she was carving a small goat. "Hey, that's awesome!" I told her, and she blushed. "Thanks," she replied, "My mom showed me how to make them. I also do chippings. Want me to make you one?"

"Uh, sure, I guess…"

"Cool! What kind do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know, surprise me!"

"Ok!" She chipped at some wood and made a little chipmunk, which was looking up from something, as if it were eating. "Aww, how cute!" I exclaimed, surprised by how well done it looked. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Hey, I know a cave where I can get you all sorts of shells and rocks to build necklaces and stuff!"

"Okay," I said, "But, I have a huge collection at home and it's kinda hard to string rocks…" But she'd already bounded off, down the path. I took off after her. She showed me the cave brought me some amazing rocks, and I strung a necklace. She went off somewhere, but she came back fast with something in her hands.

"Hey," I said, absent mindedly, as I looked over my necklace. "Don't you think this necklace is… missing, something?" She looks over at it, shrugs, and then says, "Oooh! Look at this cool little charm I found!" She shows me a little crystal rabbit charm. I took it from her and added it to the necklace. "Wow, that's so cute! Can you show me where it was?"

"Uhh, yeah, it was deeper in the cave, here, I'll show you!" She took off running again. I got up with a sigh and followed her. She leads me into an inner cavern, showing me the exact spot she'd picked it up from. I stood where she pointed, and then, I saw it. All the crystals in the cave were _dripping_. Not dripping like water, dripping THEMSELVES. I explained this to Misty, and then remembered something from War of Magic. "OH. MY. GOSH!" I exclaimed, more excited than ever before. I ran back to the cave and grabbed my book, thumbing through it until I found it. "I was right…" I mutter, happily. Misty came after me, confused.

"Laurel? What's so exciting?"

"In my book, these DRIPPING crystals are signs of pure magic."

"Wow, really? Cool…"

I nodded, barely looking up from the book. "OH. MY. GOSH. Misty, you won't believe this."

"What?"

"Look! The main characters are one boy, two girls… and there's a drawing… hey, this one looks like me! And this one looks like you!"

"Hey, it does! And that one looks like…"

"Flint! Wow, this is incredible!"

"Isn't it? But… how? Why? And, for all that we know, they could be different still."

I thumbed through the book until I found it. "Hey, listen to this, here are the descriptions!"

She looks over, and I read them aloud.

"Girl one, Maria, has blonde hair, blue eyes. She has an annoying older sister named Anna. She can manipulate animals to her will, is very defensive, and is also quite friendly." I pause, and look over at her. She's blinking in amazement, and then she motions for me to continue. I nod, and continue with the reading. "Girl two, Tessa, has blonde hair with blue streaks, and purple eyes. Hey, that's me! I did blue streaks yesterday; I just wish they were permanent! She has a crush on the boy, Rick. Awkward…" I say, looking over at Misty, who's having a laughing fit. I hadn't meant to say that… I shrug and continue. "She also doesn't know the full extent of her powers. She does know she can open portals at will, and later finds out she can…" I trail off, reading the list of powers. "WELL, then, that's a LOT of powers! Then, here's the description of Rick." I sigh, and look at Misty, who's FINALLY stopped laughing, and is completely interested in what I have to say now. I smile, and continue to read. "He has dark hair, an athletic build, and dark eyes. He plays the guitar, it's his thing. He's a wizard, but his main power is the ability to control people using his music."

She grinned. "Wow. Almost ALL of this lines up with real life."

I nodded. "Well, let's go tell Flint about this."

She nodded and we ran off down the path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Misty**

Yay! I get the pen! Anyways, after Laurel had explained all about this weird old book of hers and then we discovered that we seemed to be matching with the characters, she and I took off to go see Flint. But it was getting late and Laurel didn't REALLY have any way to go home yet. She went up to the tree house Flint showed us, went and found a place to lie down, and then said, "Well, it'll be no good to go and bother Flint now. I think I'll stay here and get him in the morning."

I nodded, that made sense. But I couldn't just leave her lying in a tree house alone. I mean, it gets kind of cold in District 4, especially at night. So, I went and got her a blanket, pillow, and some sandwiches. Obviously, they weren't fish ones. Eww… I absolutely HATE fish, and I figured Laurel might, too. When she fell asleep, I went home. My sister, Jade, scolded me for getting home so late, but I ignored it. I was used to her scolding. "YOU'RE NOT MOM!" I yelled at her, storming to my room and slamming the door. I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

The next day, I went out to watch the men fish, and then I saw Laurel was awake. We chatted about what we should do, and how we should tell Flint about the book. Then, I saw my friend, Hunter. I jumped out of the tree, and took off after him. "Hey, Hunter! Hunter! HUNTERRRRRR!" He turned around and grinned. "Hey, Misty. What do you want?" "There's someone I want you to meet!" He raised a brow, but then I notice Laurel. She was FREAKING OUT, shaking her head, mouthing "NO! NO!" and making a cut motion across her neck. I was confused, but I whistled a note and Cocoa landed on my arm. "It's Cocoa!" He smiled, but he told me had to get to work. I nodded, I mean, yeah he DOES need to get to work. After he left, I watched Laurel fall out of the tree house. With a laugh, I ran over. "Are you okay?" I asked her, now genuinely concerned. She looks up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for not introducing me to your friend." I nodded and replied, "Well I was going to, but you were just freaking out so I didn't." She nods and explains, "Well, in my book, it was originally written that the main characters meet Maria's friend, and he gets jealous as she spends less time with him. They are all selected in an epic battle, and he kills Tessa and Rick, asks for Maria's hand in marriage. She refuses, so he kills her, the end, tragedy, curtain!" I was completely shocked. "But why would Hunter do that? He's so nice!" She smiles, and says, "Well, in the original writing, the bad guy WAS always nice until he met Tessa and Rick. Also, your defensiveness is showing…" "Shut up," I responded, smiling. "So what happens now?" I wondered.

"We get in The Hunger Games."

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! My mother always told me…"

"Misty, if we want to SURVIVE, we have to go by the book. You WILL be selected, you MUST go."

"But, I'm so afraid!"

"I am too! It says we are all three chosen for this epic battle, destined to stay side by side, and fight to the death IF necessary. Ooh, hey, we get to turn the lead bad guy into a rose bush, bonus!"

I laughed. Even though I was terrified at the idea of being in the games, I knew we would survive if our lives were going by the book, as Laurel claimed. She smiles, and then we caught up to Flint. I just looked at her; she'd suddenly gone BEET RED. I almost died, it was SO funny. She blushes and begins to explain things to him, although I did notice she cleverly weeded out the whole crush thing. Oh well, plenty of time to explain that. I knew I had to leave that to her, but… Oh well. I shrugged and went home, Laurel mastered her portal powers and did the same, and Flint just went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Flint**

Finally snagging the pen from Misty… victory dance! Okay, now, seriously, the next day was the reaping. Laurel has figured out her portal powers, and opened what we called audio/visual (A/V) portals. Now I could see and hear EVERYTHING in Districts 3 and 4, just as Laurel could see Districts 2 and 4, and Misty could see Districts 2 and 3. Of course, I was reaped, and I was excited, but at the same time, Laurel was reaped. My heart skipped a beat there, I was so worried. "Laurel…" I whisper, as I'm being led up onstage. But she just smiled and accepted what was going on. I saw she already held the book in her hands, I know what her token from home will be. I kinda guessed that anyways. As I watched, and to no surprise, Misty was reaped. We were led to the Capitol. I enjoyed training, got a good score, blahblahblah. But then, one night, as I was sitting with Laurel, and we were talking, she suddenly seemed upset. I wanted to know what was wrong. She just looked away, but turned back to me, tears glistening.

"I didn't add a part from the book," she tells me, but she now looks, well, scared.

"What?"

"Well, you see, my character is in love with yours, and, they later marry, and the thing is, I actually do…"

My eyes widened. She was just so nervous, it was cute. I ran to the roof. I heard her quietly sobbing as I ran off. I sat on the roof and began to think. I let out a sigh. Why does she just do that? Do this, do that, suddenly "Oh btw if you do that you die" or something? Oh well, I guess I could learn to understand that. I mean, if things went by the book, I was stuck with her. I thought about my sister for awhile, home, and some other things. Finally, I fell asleep. The next day, when I woke up, was interviews. I went downstairs to meet my stylist, and boy, he was going crazy with excitement. He fixed me up and told me I looked amazing. Great. It was nice, and I appreciate it, but I just wanted to get this over with. I waited impatiently until my turn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Laurel**

We had been having as much fun as possible, considering the situation. I mean, it isn't exactly my dream come true to be in The Hunger Games, but, aside from most of Districts 1, 2, 3, and 4, who would dream like that? I mean, I don't know about Flint, but I know Misty and I aren't part of that majority. Seriously. And then, suddenly, I had to go and ruin the party. All I did was what I always do. I can't EVER keep a secret. So, one night, I was just sitting there with Flint, and on the inside I was swooning, on the outside I was just… telling him something he didn't need. I'm reaaaaally smart, aren't I? I watched him run off, and I just started crying. I had probably just ruined any chances I had with him. That night I barely slipped into my room, and cried myself to sleep. The next day, of course, was the interviews. My stylist threw me into this sparkling little dress; I suppose the lights represented electricity. I went down to the little Tribute Lounge to wait. They were showing the interviews on TV. I was chatting with Misty, noticing Flint stayed away. I became interested, however, when he went in. After some time, I heard one question that held my interest.

Ceaser asked Flint, "So, is there anyone special back home?"

"Well, there is this one girl, but, she's not actually from my District."

Here, I looked up, but then I turned away, he might just be talking about Misty.

"Oh? And what District is she from, pray tell?"

"3, um, District 3."

Umm, what?! I sharply looked up. Then I shrugged and started talking to Misty again. After all, he had been to other Districts before, right?

"Oh? And, if you don't mind, what's her name?"

"Umm, well, Laurel, Laurel Lakes."

Wait, what?! I looked up, but the buzzer had just sounded. He was saying goodbye. I was next but… had he just said… MY name?! Everyone was looking at me, and Misty was concerned, then she said, "Laurel? You okay? You look pale..." I fainted about then.

When I came too, people were hovering over me. I sat up quickly. "They called for me, didn't they?"

Misty replied, "Yeah, they did."

I jumped up and rushed onstage, completely embarrassed. I waved to the crowd and sat down to begin my interview. Now, one of the first questions was if I was just slow on the uptake. I replied, "No, actually, I fainted," which got a laugh out of the audience. Great.

"Do you feel the same about Flint?"

"Well, yes, yes, actually, I do."

The interview continued on for quite some time, until, FINALLY, the buzzer sounded. I ran offstage, probably the most embarrassed of any of the other tributes. I looked around; Misty told me Flint went up to the roof. I ran up to the roof, and sure enough, there he was. Then I asked him, "Do you mind if I join you?" he shook his head, and I sat next to him. I couldn't believe this. That day he saved me… I never would've thought I'd be here. We started a small chat, my explanation of what happened becoming much more detailed now that I didn't have to keep out the whole crush thing. Suddenly, he grabbed me and kissed me. I kissed him back, and when we pulled back, he asked, "I bet that wasn't in your book, huh?" My response was, "Well, no, actually, it wasn't…" My voice trails off as I notice the book. It was glowing. "What the…?" I pick it up and open it; it flips to a page of its own accord. A line had been added, and then I realized… suddenly, it had a sequel. This means, one event straying away from the book, and so much changes… that's freaky. Oh well. I went to bed that night happy, but worried. I had warned them both "Don't go after the Cornucopia. We're gonna be in there for maybe a day." But did Flint care? Not in particular. Was I worried? Of course! But I had to let him do this. He wanted to go by what he wanted to go by, fine by me. Oh well, I went to bed with fear gnawing at every fiber of my existence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Misty**

Okay, so of course Laurel told me all about her kissing Flint, awesome! And she told me about the book changing, creepy! But, whatever, I knew she was still happy. I have to admit, the interviews were kinda funny, but really romantic at the same time. Anyways! So, the next day was the Games. I was freaked out, I mean, who wouldn't be? But Laurel promised we'll all make it out, and I know she's telling the truth, because she said it's still in the book. It feels like no time at all passed between interviews and the actual Games. I remember the countdown, the bell, and I took off towards a lake after grabbing a small bag. My arm was cut pretty roughly in the process. A couple minutes later, Laurel and Flint break through the foliage and stand there before Laurel notices my arm. She runs over, and just put her hands on it. I watched in amazement as it closed up and blood cleaned up. "Wow, thanks!" I told her, but she only nodded and grabbed the book. Surprise, surprise. Flint and I began sorting out the supplies we had, I noticed we had a bow and 12 arrows. Good. I could use those. I grabbed them and went out to hunt. Laurel never once glanced up. I sighed, and rushed off to go hunting, when I was attacked by a boy from District 10. I looked at him, and was horrified to realize it was… my cousin. I screamed and tried to get out of his grasp, and suddenly, there was Flint, dragging him off of me. I told him, "Don't kill him. He's… my cousin!" Flint was horrified, needless to say. Suddenly, I saw… a portal? "Here comes Laurel," I say, as she steps through. She nods to my cousin, already knowing who he was, of course, smiles at me, then goes and stands with Flint, giving my cousin this… _look_. I didn't like it, but I know she won't do much. She's not like that. Right? Well, she wouldn't do that anyways. Meanwhile I shot a squirrel. My cousin suddenly just… died. I have no idea how, but he died for no reason. Oh well. Laurel and Flint left me to my hunting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Flint**

Alright, so when Laurel and I left, she grabbed the book and went back to her studying. I sighed and wished I could have my guitar, or something. She didn't even look up, just smirked, and suddenly, there was my guitar. I grinned, how did I know she could do that? Well, I didn't, really, but somehow, I could just… feel that she did more than just open portals. I mean, I know she can, but she never told me the full extent of her character's powers, just that she had a lot. It's kind of hard to explain, and I don't want this entire chapter to be about that! Okay, so I started singing a bit, she continued reading, but she looked up, looking around a moment. "What?" I asked her, looking at her with concern. She blushes, looking over at me.

"Oh, I was wondering if Misty was back yet."

I shook my head. "No, and there haven't been a lot of cannons, actually, none since Misty's cousin died."

She nodded and returned to her book. I sighed and slipped over next to her, sitting with her. She looked up from the book, saw me, and blushed a bit more. I smiled. She blushed much deeper red. I laughed and put my arm around her, she smiled.

Then she told me, "I'm sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you guys."

I shook my head, "I think we understand. You want to make sure that we stay safe, I totally get that."

"But I'm kind of obsessed with it! I don't really stop reading it to do much of anything!"

"But you also know what's coming up. Kinda sucks, because you don't tell US anything—" Here, I paused, she laughed a bit. "But you are more prepared."

She nods. "I suppose you're right. But still, I get the feeling you guys are slightly annoyed by it…"

"Misty might be, just a bit, but I'm not. Not really."

She blushed, nodding and looking away.

"Shy?" I asked her, looking at her, trying to see past her blonde hair that she had to know was blocking her face from my view.

"No!" She exclaimed, turning back to face me.

I smiled. "You sure are acting it."

She only blushed again. "I guess you don't know how I am when I'm shy."

I laughed. "I'd like to."

"Really?" She looked over at me, blushing.

I nod. "I wasn't just saying that, or acting like that, just so I could win the hearts of Panem, you know."

"I couldn't be sure. So many people have done that in the past, you know."

"Yeah, I know." I grinned. "But I'm not."

"I guess not." She blushed again, I smiled, but just then, Misty came barging in with everything she'd caught. The look on her face said "Whoops, I just messed something up!" I smirk. "So, it got quiet out there. Did you see anybody else?" She shook her head. Means nobody knows where we are. Good. I couldn't picture either of them hurt. Ever. Especially not Laurel. Laurel smiles, then, with a sigh, says, "I should probably get back to the book." Misty gave a slight groan, I only smirked and nodded. "I understand," I told her, grinning. She blushed and buried her face in the book.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Laurel**

Did he know? Did he truly know how terrified I was? I didn't know… I was so scared… what if I was wrong about the whole book? What if we were doomed? I hoped I wasn't trembling. I was the one who had to seem the most confident. I had to stay that way. _They won't see me scared, _I thought, crawling towards the cave near our camp. I looked back. Misty was cleaning the food she'd caught, Flint was preparing the fire. Good. I started crying, silent, burying my face in the book. I was absolutely terrified I would lose them. I shivered, still reading. _Would I lose them? Will I lose Flint? Will I fail at returning Misty to her sister and friend? Am I going home? _These questions ran through my head, each one feeling much scarier than the last. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts, I didn't actually notice when Flint came into the cave until he put his arm around me. I looked up at him, my eyes still glistening with tears, and my face wet from crying. He held me close, whispering, "Nothing will happen to us. I promise. It'll be alright…" I barely nodded, shaking. "I'm so scared, Flint. I'm afraid I'll lose you…" He shook his head. "You won't. I swear," he promised, holding me a bit closer. I nodded, still trembling. That's when I heard it. I sat up. Flint jumped, and then asked me, "What's wrong?" I replied, "Hovercraft."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Misty**

I saw the hovercraft in the sky and instantly ran to the cave. Laurel and Flint rushed out, concerened. _What is WRONG with you two?!_ I wondered, watching them. That's when the beam came out and got Flint. I heard Laurel cry, "NO!" I gasped as the hovercraft took off with Flint. "No…" I head Laurel whisper, and I watched her hit the ground. I rushed out to her, sitting next to her and putting my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Laurel. We'll get him back, I swear." She looked up, and then I saw, on her face: hard-set anger. She was _NOT _happy. She stood up and opened a portal, stepping through. Before I could follow her, it shut. _Oh, no! _I thought, reaching at the empty air that had once been a portal. _She's after him. And she'll stop at nothing to save Flint. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Laurel**

As soon as I got to the prison-_So this is where they're keeping him_- I saw two Peacekeepers. I immediately put on my 'innocent little girl' act, asking (in the cutest voice I could manage), "Oh, um, hey, you kinda kidnapped my unofficial boyfriend, so, could you maybe, if you don't mind, let him out, please?" One of them started laughing, and the other replied, "Well, how about, no. Get out of here." I smiled and replied, "One more chance…" This caused them both to bust out laughing. I lost my smile and said, "Well, since you won't let him out when I ask the _NICE WAY_..." At that, I created electrical sparks at my fingertips, and, using them, I fried the Peacekeepers' weapons. That stopped the laughter pretty abruptly. I stated, "So. Boyfriend, out of here, _NOW._" They quickly led me to the cell where I saw… Flint. I gasped and cried, "Flint!" He didn't move. I closed my eyes and sensed that he was simply unconscious. I whipped my head around to the two Peacekeepers. "_What _did you do to him?" I snarled at them, making them tremble a bit. They didn't respond, and I figured they didn't plan to. I growled a bit, electrifying them, killing them. I turned my attention to Flint, melting a hole in the solid steel bars, stepping through, and pulling him up (after I healed his injury). He looked around, puzzled, but I simply opened a portal and brought him back to the arena with Misty. _Final showdown time, _I thought, knowing that it was, indeed, time for the final showdown before we got out of here. That's when I turned to Flint, whom I had set down in the cave. He was staring straight ahead, not blinking. "Flint?" I asked, and when he didn't respond, I cried out, "Flint?!" He still didn't respond, and that's when Misty came running up to me, carrying… a sponsor gift? But that wasn't supposed to happen…! She read aloud, "Misty, Laurel: We loaded Flint down with Tracker Jacker venom. If you want to save him, win the games. Love from, The Capitol." I snarled. "Oh no we don't…!" I turned to Flint and sat down next to him, putting my head on his shoulder and my hand on his arm, not realizing the blue glow that I had, whispering, "Flint, please… fight this. I don't think I can do this without you. I… I'm not as strong as I seem. I won't… no, _can't_ keep going without you. I'd never be able to stand it… I did so much to save you… don't leave me… please, Flint… I wouldn't be able to go on, I'd have lost reason to fight… please, Flint! I… I'd die without you. Fight this, please, please fight this, Flint. I'll never forgive myself if you died… Flint, please…" I started sobbing; burying my face in his shoulder, never taking my hand off of his arm, though I felt that attempting to heal him seemed to be futile. A small part of me whispered, _He's not coming back. He's dead; there's nothing you can do to save him. _I refused to believe it, refused to think that I had lost him. That's when I felt him shift, and he put his arm around me. I looked up and gasped, smiling as I looked at Flint. He grinned, and I let go of his arm, whispering, "You alright?" He nodded, asking me, "Are you?" I nodded, replying, "Now I am." He smiled and held me close, I sighed and fell asleep in his arms, feeling perfectly safe.


End file.
